


The Most Private and Most Intimate Pat-Down Ever

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Supernatural one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sex, TSA Castiel, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Castiel Novak is a TSA officer. Dean Winchester hasn't flown in years, but when he gets an exclusively sexy pat-down from Cas, things get hot and heavy quick.





	The Most Private and Most Intimate Pat-Down Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The Original author was inspired by TSA America: Level - "Just Relax" by Misha Collins for this fic.
> 
> Link to the video~ 
> 
> http://youtu.be/qxDzSnthx-Y
> 
> You can watch this video before reading, coz this fic will make more sense then.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Dean Winchester shifted his weight and sighed. Lines at the airport were always so fucking long. Another person went throught the I.D. check and Dean took two steps forward. He looked at his watch. Ooo. New low record of five and a half minutes. At least he'd had the foresight to get here an hour early. Not that he'd flown a lot. He had only been on one fight, but that was several years ago and he'd been terrified. Didn't help that the plane nearly crash-landed, either.

When it was finally Dean's turn, he stepped up and showed his I.D. and plane ticket, as the sign on the wall had said to do. He didn't really remember much about airports, but he did know security was taken seriously.

The lady forced a smile and directed her blue light on his identification and boarding pass. She nodded silently, and so did he.

He walked on past her to the four over-filled security lines. He chose the one he thought would be the most likely to be quick. He waited for another 20 minutes, just zoning out and daydreaming about being anywhere else. Like maybe the strip club. Yeah. Dean smiled and ran a hand through his short, light brown hair. Oh, and the new one would be gorgeous: dark hair and long skinny legs. Dean licked his lips just thinking about it.

Then he noticed people taking off their clothes in the line ahead of him. His eyes widened. People were shouldering off jackets, untying shoes, and undoing belts. The lady in the TSA uniform was yelling out orders, such as;

"No liquids over three ounces! Take off your shoes, jackets..." Dean started unlacing his work boots. "...pocket change, laptops, belts..." Dean looked at her. He had just bought new jeans that were just a little too big and if he were to take his belt off, his pants would fall down faster than he could say "Oops". Dean flagged down the woman with his hand.

She came over and gave him the "you're wasting my time what do you want look".

"Listen, I'd rather not take my belt off and-" he started.

"OPT-OUT! MALE ASSIST!" She shouted so loud Dean jumped a little.

"Woah woah woah, what's a "male assist" ?" Dean asked cautiously. She said nothing but gestured for him to walk past. A TSA security man with smoothed back black hair and dazzling blue eyes beckoned Dean foreward with his hand.

"Right this way, sir, please stand on the yellow feet on the floor." The man said. Dean read his nametag now, it was Cas...Cast...Casteel? Dean was sure he'd never pronounce it right if he tried. The man looked at him for a second longer than normal. He seemed amazed, maybe even a bit dazed.

But it wasn't for to long, because Dean stepped onto the painted yellow footprints on the mat on the floor. The man had on blue latex gloves that made Dean uncomfortable. The man stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a pat-down. I will let you know where I'm going to touch you before I touch you." He said, his tone revealing the repetition and obvious fact that he'd said this a thousand times. Well, Dean had the time. He could wait. "And for your reassurance, I will only use the backs of my hands for all sensitive areas." What.

"Sensitive areas?" Dean squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Sensitive areas?" He repeated in a normal-pitched voice. The TSA officer nodded.

"Underarms, inner thighs, around your waistband, and I will need you to unbuckle your belt, sir." He pointed to Dean's leather belt. Dean was taken a little aback. Clearly the airport security had changed since he'd last been.

"No one is putting their hands in my pants, dude." He stated, stepping back from the man.

"Sir-"

"No, I'm not getting felt up by a dude in the middle of an airport!" Dean protested. The man sighed.

"Sir, calm down. This will save a lot of your time."

"I got plenty of time. I don't have the okay for you rubbing your hands all over me and groping me everywhere." Dean snapped. The man stared flatly at him.

"Okay." He gave in. "PRIVATE PAT-DOWN." He announced loudly. "Follow me." Dean reluctantly trailed him. The TSA officer led him into a room with two chairs. He closed the door, and did not enter with Dean. Nothing happened for a minute, then the lights went out, but different lights came on. They were fake candle-lit lights, one on every wall. Slow music came on the background, and the same TSA man came in the door. For the first time, he smiled.

"Comfortable?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Temperature too cold? Too...hot?" Dean shook his head.

"I'm alright." He replied. The TSA man smiled.

"Let me guess, whiskey and beer kinda guy?" The TSA guy asked him. Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"Oh, you learn to tell types when you're a security guard, Mr. Winchester, or...can I call you Dean?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow. For a second, Dean was half-tempted to tell the TSA guy he could call Dean whatever the hell he wanted, but he refrained. Now that he thought about it, the room was getting a little hot for him.

"Dean is fine."

"Great."

"Speaking of names," Deans started as the TSA man pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Ooo, security had the good stuff. "Yours looks pretty hard to pronounce mister...?"

"Castiel."

"Casteel?"

"No, Cas-TIEL." Castiel said, handing Dean the full shot glass, and sat down in the chair across from Dean.

"Oh. Thanks. Well, I'll just call you Cas. If...that's ok."

"Sure." Cas smiled at him. "So...you travelling alone, Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Where you headed?"

"L.A.X. meetin my little brother Sammy, there. Although my final destination is San Fran."

"Mmm." Cas aknowledged, although it kinda turned Dean on. He downed the shot. Cas took it from him and set it on a table with the bottle and other shot glasses that Dean hadn't noticed earlier. "And what brings you to the golden gate city?" Mainly the strip clubs is what Dean wanted to say. Why the hell not? It wasn't a security breach or anything, telling Cas he liked sexy people getting a workout. Dean'd really liked it if he could see Cas get up on stage and preform a little private show just for Dean.

"Night and strip clubs." Dean said shamelessly. Cas laughed a little.

"You're...?" He asked politely. Dean considered it for a moment. Why not?

"Bi, yeah."

"Me as well I, tend to have bad luck when it comes to women, though." Cas got behind Dean and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Oh," he exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Someone frequents the gym." Cas slid his hands to the sides and sniffed.

"Oh, yeah that. Nah, I just like being in shape s'all." Dean said, trying and failing at not blushing. Cas sniffed again.

"I gotta ask, what cologne is that?"

"I think it's just axe soap."

"I like it, its not too strong like most guys do. Nice and subtle." Cas complimented. Dean smiled.

"Thanks."

"So this little brother of yours, you two close? I'm just gonna get your armits here." Cas asked as he slowly felt Dean's extended arm.

"Yeah. I mostly raised him, because my dad was a drunk bastard who beat me and Sam up and my mom died when I was four and Sam was six months."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cas murmured.

"Yeah. House fire. Ever since, my dad just kelt drinkin and swingin at me because I'd had to step in and make sure that he wouldn't hurt Sam." Cas made Dean stand up.

"That must've been really hard." Cas whispered as he curved his thumbs on the edges of Dean's shoulder blades and felt down his back.

"Mmm. Always had to protect Sam. Untill the day my dad died in a car crash with a semi-truck."

"Sounds scary." Cas replied, walking in front of Dean. "I'm gonna scan your legs now." Cas said, voice low as he sank to his knees. That's when Dean got really hot and felt his downstairs brain kicking in.

"Mm-hm. Oh yeah. But Sam's good now, he's gonna be a lawyer. In fact, that's why I'm going to see him now, he just graduated from college. That he's gonna propose to his boyfriend." Dean said, trying to keep himself under control as Cas slid his hands slowly up Dean's legs. He used, as he said he would, the backs of his hands as he touched Dean's inner thighs. Cas stood up just as Dean finished talking.

"You're so brave." Cas sighed in awe as his hands slid up Dean's sides, making Dean shiver slightly. "Sorry." Cas apologized.

"S'ok, its just so...nice."

"Nice? I'm gonna pat down your chest now."

"Nice as in..." Dean had to think for a moment the right way to put it as Cas trailed his hands down and all around Dean's chest. "I don't really mind it when you touch me, Cas." Dean said softly.

"Good." Cas whispered back. "I'm gonna get your buttocks now."

"Don't be afraid to grab anything." Dean stated, smiling. Cas leaned in close to Dean, reached around him, and felt his pockets. Then Cas grabbed Dean's ass. And it wasn't some normal, checking for anything grab, even Dean knew that. That was a "I like you, wanna fuck?" grope. Cas' hands released and went directly for Dean's belt, unbuckling it.

"I'm gonna put two fingers in you waistband. I'll go real slow, Dean." Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"Go as fast or slow as you want." Dean told him. Cas pulled Dean's waist closer to his own, gripping the jeans themselves.

"I'm not afraid, Dean." He said, enamoring blue eyes staring into Dean's green ones. Dean swallowed as Cas did put two fingers in his waist band, curving around his hipbone, towards his hard boner.

"Cas..." Dean called softly, "...fuck me."

"Mmm, we have a major security breach here." Cas said quietly, once again pulling Dean closer with his jeans.

"Oh no." Dean said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're, um... not supposed to have hidden weapons. Such as this." Cas said, grabbing Dean's cock. Dean gasped and reached for Cas' hips. "I'm gonna have to strip you down and do a very...intamate search." Cas said seductively.

"Oh hell yes, Cas. Fuck me, babe." Dean pleaded.

"Don't worry, I have access to the camera on/off switch and its already off, this room is soundproof, and the door is locked. No one gets in...no one gets out." Cas whispered, letting go of Dean's jeans. They fell to the ground. The two kissed hungrily, grabbing and groping. Cas backed Dean up against a wall and undid his own pants, sliding them down and steping out of them. Dean undid Cas' black uniform vest, throwing it on the floor. He helped Cas out of his shirt too, as well as his own plaid overshirt and skin-tight undershirt. Cas pulled down Dean's boxers and slid to his knees again. "I have to confiscate your concealed weapon, Mr. Winchester." Cas urged. Dean moaned.

"Do it, Cas. Wanna feel it, babe." Cas put his lips to Dean, and dragged his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock. Dean groaned and begged. "Yes, oh yes, Cas. Do it, do it so hard." And Cas did as he was told. He sucked, holding onto Dean's hips for leverage.

Dean, on the other hand, held on to Cas'gorgeously soft hair untill, after a good long amount of time just calling Cas' name, Dean was about to come.

"Baby, Cas, baby...please. Just a little more Cas...I-I need it." Cas obliged. It was enough to send Dean over the edge, and Cas willingly swallowed Dean. They both slowed to a stop and Dean noticed Cas had palmed himself to get through Dean's orgasm as well as Cas' own. Both were panting.

"Thank you Dean, for your cooperation. Have a nice flight." Cas said, breathless. Dean chuckled.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting on that plane now. I'm gonna stay and take you home for round two." Dean promised.

"Well, my shift does end in five minutes." Reasoned Cas, looking at his watch.

"Well let's get outta here then." Dean said with a wicked grin.

..........Five Years Later..........

"Dean, we're gonna be late for dinner with Sam and Gabriel." Cas called. He looked down and sighed. His dark blue tie was backwards. Arms appeared around him to fix it and so did some teeth to graze his ear.

"I love you so damn much, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean."

"So is my fíance all ready to go?" Dean inquired as he smacked his lover's ass playfully. He was rewarded with a kiss.

"Of course, as long as I've got you, Dean."

~fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** *chirps in a tired voice* Like I said, this smutty and cute fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
